Dreams of Something Different
by jessebelle
Summary: A Btvs/Angel/Hp crossover about the 'other' Scoobies. Basically they want a change, and boy do they get it when they enter the wizarding world and help stop Voldemort. Discontinued.
1. Tara in England

Dreams of Something Different

By jezebel

Email: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all things related to Buffy and Angel. JK Rowling owns all things connected to Harry Potter. I only own the idea.

Pairings: Not sure yet but I will let you know. Definite Tara/Spike friendship though.

Reviews: Would really like to hear what you think

Author's Note: Hello people. I must say that my favorite stories are Btvs/hp crossovers and I've always wanted to write one. Hopefully you guys enjoy my idea and I promise it will be nothing too cliché. This story takes place after _Hell's Bells on Buffy and __Sleep Tight on Angel. For Harry Potter it take place the summer after GoF, but it will be an AU fifth year as I'm living in denial when it comes to OotP.  I don't know why but I woke up at like, four in the morning and started to type out this weird dream/idea I had. This is the result so far. I will try to update but I do have a life and other stories. So yeah, here it is._

************************************************************************

Chapter One: Tara in England

_Dear Miss Maclay,_

_            It is a wonder that the American schools didn't take notice, but I can assure you, we did. Your power is great, whether you admit it or not, and I ask you that you use your power by coming to my school and helping to teach. The wizarding world is entering dark times and I'd like to gather as many allies as possible. We've been monitoring you for quite some time and with recent events in your life, it might be a good idea to start anew. I hope you'll accept my invitation and join us here at Hogwarts. Enclosed are a plane ticket and some muggle money to make the necessary arrangements. If you accept, someone will be waiting at the airport to take you to the school. Please send the owl back with your reply. Thank you for your time and I hope to hear from you soon._

_                                                                                    Sincerely,_

_                                                                             Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

            Tara sat at the airport rereading her letter for the millionth time. She'd gotten it a week ago and had thought about it a million times over. She came to the conclusion that it was time to move on, as hard as it would be. Willow and she, no matter how the redhead thought, were over. They'd never be able to regain that love that they'd once had, as sad as it was.

            Tara was now in England. After making arrangements, saying goodbye to Dawn, and leaving letters for the others, she'd hopped on the plane and was now nervously waiting for her guide. She had known about the wizarding world after many tails from her mother. Her father had been a wizard, though she never knew who he was or his identity, so her being a witch wasn't unexpected. She knew a little of what to expect and that comforted her, but she was still as nervous as hell and couldn't wait to get a move on. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

            She turned around and met the eyes of a man, she'd guess he was in his early thirties possible late twenties. He had brown hair and blue eyes, hidden behind glasses. He had a rugged charm to him and looked like he had foregone shaving this morning, but she could see why. A fairly fresh looking scar ran across the left side of his throat. Nevertheless, he was definitely a looker, if she was into guys that is. He gave her a smile and held out his hand.

            "Tara Maclay?" She nodded. "I'm here to take you to Hogwarts. My name is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce."

            She took his hand. "I'm T-Tara Maclay, th-though I sup-p-ose you already kn-knew th-that." She was nervous and when she was nervous she stuttered. He didn't say anything and nodded his head with a smile. His name sounded familiar, and he seemed nice enough, so she chose to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

She nodded and he reached down and took her bags. "Well then, let's be off. The train is waiting." With a nod he left the airport, and she followed.

*********

A/N: Now, you probably didn't expect that did you. Nope, none of you saw it coming.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I will try to go through it and fix as much as I can. And I apologize for my lame attempt at Tara's stutter. I don't know how it should be written or what it really should sound like, but I don't think that she'll be stuttering any time in the near future.  So what did you think?


	2. Wesley's Story

Dreams of Something Different

By jezebel

Disclaimer: I only own the idea

Reviews: I would like to see what you think

******************************************************************

Chapter Two: Wesley's Story

They drove to Kings Cross Station in silence. Tara, even though she was usually pretty shy, kept trying to make conversation.

"So, I don't know, your name seems familiar, have you ever been to Sunnydale California?" The borrowed car screeched to a halt, and then kept going. He turned to Tara with wide eyes.

"Of course, though I haven't been back there in a few years. Tell me, you wouldn't happen to know a Rupert Giles, would you?"

Tara smiled. "Giles? Yeah, I, um, am kinda good friends with him."

"Really? Well I guess that means you know of the slayer, or possibly you actually know the slayer, Buffy Summers?"

"Yes, I do. Um, do you know Willow?"

"Rosenburg? The redheaded Wicca?"

"Yeah, um, I was kinda her girlfriend." Once again the car roughly jerked. Tara raised her eyebrow. He gave a sheepish smile and the car started to drive smoother.

"Wow, I just, wow. Well I'm guessing you've heard of Angel then?"

"Yes, the vampire with a soul. He was the love of Buffy's life then left for LA. Why?"

"Oh, well, I work for Angel, or did until I made a mistake, now I'm here."

"Hmm. Well how do you know Buffy and them?"

"I was Buffy's watcher for a brief time."

"Oh, you mean your stuffy British guy. Opps, sorry, that's just how they described you."

"Think nothing of it. I was a rather pompous jerk back then. Now I prefer to think of myself as a little bit more loose around the edges, though I haven't seen anyone from Sunnydale in a long time. Oh, might I suggest you refrain from calling anyone a stuffy British guy here, even if they are. We British men tend to all act that way, you'll get used to it." He said it with a smile so Tara didn't worry about him being offended. They drove in silence for a while. Finally Tara tried again.

"So, you said you made a mistake, why exactly are you here? Not that it's any of my business, just curious." 

He took a deep breath and unconsciously rubbed his scar. Then he turned and studied Tara for a minute. Satisfied she was trustworthy, he began his tale.

"Well, I suppose I should start with the fact that Angel has a son." He went on to explain the prophecies and everything that had been going on at Angel Investigations. Finally he got to the part when Justine had double-crossed him.

"She grabbed the baby and slit my throat. I have no clue what happened with Conner or Angel. She had left me there to die-"

***Flashback***

            Wesley was unconscious, lying there on the ground. Blood was leaking out of his throat at a fast pace. A black, shaggy dog approached the fallen man and sniffed at the blood. Satisfied, it gave out a loud bark. A man heard the bark and quickly showed up at the scene. He kneeled down and checked for a pulse before pulling out a cell phone. He grabbed the dog by the collar, and pulled him closer to Wesley, before dialing 911. He picked up the Wesley's hand and checked for a pulse before placing one of Wesley's fingers on the phone, then turned to the dog.

            "Hopefully we can get there on time and Poppy can fix him up." The dog let out a whine. He nodded. "I know, it's sad to see him like this, stuffy old Ravenclaw. We'll just have to pull extra pranks when he's back to normal. Come on, time to go." The man looked at his watch and counted the seconds silently. Then, the man, the dog, and Wesley disappeared off of the now bloody, American soil.

**End of Flashback**

            "That was about a month ago. They brought me back to Hogwarts and Madame Pomfrey fixed me up. They decided that since the charms teacher was retiring, I could take over his position. Now I'll be teaching at Hogwarts with you." Slowly the car came to a stop. Tara looked up and saw the train station. Wesley smiled. "Well, we're here." 

************

A/N: Okay, that's the next chapter. See, having Wesley pick up Tara actually made sense. So, I hope it was to your liking. Please review and tell me what you think.S


	3. More Familiar Faces and The Hogwarts Exp...

Dreams of Something Different

By jezebel

Disclaimer: I only own the idea

Reviews: Always welcome

************************************************************************

Chapter Three: More Familiar Faces and The Hogwarts Express

After minimal assurances over Wesley's sanity, Tara went through the barrier and got her first glimpse of the famous scarlet steam engine. It was absolutely-

            "Beautiful innit? The Hogwarts Express." Tara gasped and turned around. It was always wonderful to see a familiar face, in this case though, it was quite a bit unexpected.

            "Spike! What are you doing here?"

            The blond vampire grinned. "Well hello to you too,  Glinda. I thought you were smarter then the others. I'm here to catch a train."

            "But, Sunnydale, and Buffy. I didn't think you'd leave, you loved her."

            "Of course, that's the reason I'm here. She, well, she was happy, her friends getting' married and all that rubbish. I, you know what went on between us, right?" At Tara's nod, he continued. "Well, I wanted her to stay happy. So I left cuz she hurt when I was there, reminded her of the dark I did. So, had an invite from Albus and decided to take him up on his offer. Now more to the point, what in the bullocks are you doing here. Didn't think you'd leave Red, with her in rehab and all that."

            Tara looked down, briefly wondering what was taking Wesley so long. "Well, I knew it was over, and being there, it'd only give her false hope. I got a letter from Dumbledore inviting me to teach. I thought it would be a good opportunity." 

            Just then Wesley came through the barrier pushing along Tara's things.

            "Alright Tara, sorry it took so long. An owl from Dumbledore just arrived. I suggest we get a compartment." He looked up at an amused Spike. "Oh, hello. You must be William Malfoy. I was told you'd be arriving with us. I'm Wesley Wyndham-Pryce."

            Spike eyed Wesley with amusement. "I go by Spike. You must be a watcher. I imagine you and Rupert would get along great." 

            Wesley frowned. "Actually, we probably hate each other's guts. Last time I saw Mr. Giles was when they blew up the school. I don't suppose you happen to know Tara here?"

            Spike grinned. "Yeah, me and the witch go way back. Both survivors of good ole' Sunnyhell. So, you're that watcher bloke that Rupes hates so much. Not exactly what I expected with the way they talk."

            "Well, I've changed quite a bit since I was Buffy's watcher. I guess working with Angel and Cordelia really toughens a guy up."

            "Angel? You mean the Poof? You'd defiantly toughen up workin' with peaches. A right bastard he is."

            "Actually, I meant Cordelia. So you know Angel, wait, you're Spike, Drusilla's childe?"

            "Yup, now this is all fine and dandy with the history bit and all, but shouldn't we get on the train. I doubt it'd wait all day and I kinda need to arrive at night."

            "Yes, certainly, you being a vampire certainly puts a spin on things. I trust you aren't going to feed on the students."

            "Nope, see, got this chip in my head, and won't let me hurt a fly, though I don't suppose I'd even want to snack on all the kiddies. Wizard blood, lot different from muggles."

            They continued with the small track as they boarded the train. They picked a compartment near the front of the train. After getting comfortable, Tara and Spike across from the watcher, Wesley opened and read his owl. 

            "Hmm, I guess we have to wait a bit. We're expecting another passenger, a guest at Hogwarts."

            The group settled into small talk. Tara sat and listened as Spike and Wesley chattered about Angel and old stories of his past. She yawned and looked out of the compartment window. Her eyes got wide with what she saw. 

            "Spike it's-" 

            The new arrival entered the compartment. Spike looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Fancy seeing you here, pet. Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"

Anya's eyes misted over. She sat down next to Wesley, who handed her a handkerchief, and shook her head.

            Spike seemed to guess what happened. "Awww, luv, what did the whelp do and how painful do you want his death?" This earned a small smile from the former demon.

            "Hello, Spike, Tara, and hey, you're that watcher guy that Buffy and them hated, you probably don't remember me, I'm Anya." 

The former watcher nodded his head. "Aren't you that one girl Xander took to prom? I thought you'd left after the ascension." 

At the mention of Xander, the former vengeance demon burst into tears. Wesley's eyes became panicked. "What, what did I say?" 

Tara stood up and crossed the compartment and took Anya in her arms. "Shush, sweetie, it'll be okay." She turned to Wesley. "You mentioned Xander. They were supposed to get married, but he called it off. Everyone in Sunnydale hasn't heard from him since. Now Anya honey, are you okay? And, if I can ask, why are you here?"

Anya sniffed and pulled away from Tara. Wesley got up and took Tara's spot next to Spike so Tara could sit down. Spike looked furious, like he was planning someone's death, probably Xander's. Anya started her story. She told them about going back to Arashmahal with D'hoffryn.

"So he said I should get back to what I'm good at. I agreed."

 Tara's eyes got wide. "You mean you're a demon again?"

Anya gave a half laugh. "What, no. As much as I missed my powers, I don't think I could go back to hurting men again, even if they deserved it. Damn conscious. You know Spike; we should have gotten out while we still could. Now we're all good and stuff. I blame Buffy."

Spike chuckled. "You're right about that, luv, she defiantly changed us. Not sure if it's a good change though. So, what did you agree to if you're not a demon then?"

"Oh, well, I-"

***Flashback***

            Anya stood in her wedding gown, tears streaming down her face. She looked up to D'hoffryn. "You're right. I should get back to what I'm good at."

The elder demon smiled and clasped his hands together. "Excellent Anyanka. It will only take a minute. The vengeance business will defiantly prosper with you back in the game." 

Anya looked up to D'hoffryn with a puzzled face through the tears. "What, no. I'm tired D'hoffryn. I want to go home. Not here in Arashmahall, no, I'm too human to be a demon anymore, another thing to blame Xander for. No, I mean go home, really go home, back to the castle."

"What, but certainly Anyanka, think of what you'll be giving up. You must want a little vengeance on Xander, after what he did to you. Think of all the damage you could cause."

"I know, and I'll definitely exact vengeance on him, in my own way. No, I won't join you D'hoffryn. I'm going home, back to Hogwarts. Maybe I'll curse him, if my wand works that is."

**End of Flashback**

            "So, I contacted the latest headmaster, who was rather pleasant when I flooed him, and here I am, on my way home."

            The group stared at her in shock. Finally Spike broke the silence. "Well then, demon girl's a witch. Never would've thought that.  How come you didn't magick yourself outta Sunnyhell?"

            "Oh, I didn't have my wand. That reminds me, I need to get a new one."

            Tara looked at Anya. "What did you mean about going home?"

            Anya smiled. "Oh, that. Well, I grew up at Hogwarts. My older brother let me run around the castle until I was old enough to be taught anything. Yep, Sal, I definitely will miss him. I wonder if the chamber is still there. The basilisk must be dead by now."

            Wesley sputtered in shock. "Dear lord. You don't mean, Sal, as in Salazar Slytherin do you?"

            Anya gave him a look. "Of course I mean Salazar. How many other Sal's that created Hogwarts do you know?"  

            Even Spike stared at her in shock. Only Tara remained confused, as she didn't know about the houses or the founders.

            By now the train started moving on its journey to Hogwarts. After the initial shock wore off, Wesley was questioning Anya on her family history.

            "Yes, I'm Anyanka Slytherin. Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to heal my broken heart. Bug me some other time."

            With that said they got off that subject and continued on their journey with light conversations about anything that didn't include Xander or Anya's relation to Slytherin. All in all, it wasn't that bad of train ride.

***********

A/N: Okay, this will be the last of the intro's for the main characters for a while. Only one more person left, but they won't be revealed for a while. So, was it any good? My mom watches the show and has been helping me write a bit. She loves the idea of Anya being Salazar Slytherin's little sister. I apologize for any misspellings. I was too tired to look the word Arashmahall up, so deal with it. Now review already and tell me what's on your mind!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Full Effect

Dreams of Something Different

By jezebel

Disclaimer: I only own the idea. 

Reviews: Pretty Please!

************************************************************************

Chapter Four: The Full Effect

They reached Hogwarts hours later. It was night by the time the train stopped. Slowly the group of four shuffled off the train. Anya was in much better spirits with Spike after sharing stories from their glory days. Tara and Wesley had tuned them out for the most part and had talked about what Tara should expect. But Wesley had forgotten an itsy bitsy detail.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, we'll need to take the boats to give Tara the full effect." The other three shared a look behind Tara's back. Slowly they got in the boat. Tara sat next to Spike, across from Anya. Then the boat started. Tara gave a little squeak. This of course made the other boat's occupants laugh, causing the boat to rock.

"Well then, good thing I'm dead and don't have any circulation. Sure you're all right then Glinda?" He looked down at his arm where Tara was securely wrapped tightly around it. He shared an amused smile with Wesley and Anya, and then looked back to the scared witch. "Um, Glinda, you might want to look up now, the castle is comin' into view and it's kinda the reason we took the boats."

Slowly she unwrapped herself off of his arm and looked up. Her eyes became huge and her mouth dropped. She kept one hand firmly on his arm. "Oh my goddess. It's beautiful, it's. Hey, you never mentioned I'd be living in a castle." She used her free hand to swat Spike, who was chuckling. He looked up at the school.

"Yeah, pet, it is a beauty." Anya and Wesley shared a look. Now Spike had one arm around Tara and she held his other arm in her hand.

They reached land a few minutes later. Spike hopped out first and helped the ladies out of the boat. Then he turned around and left Wesley hanging. Wesley shook his head and carefully climbed out of the boat, then joined the rest of the group.

"Alright, I was told by Dumbledore to take you to his office. I think he wants to explain everything. Anya, I'm not sure whether you need to be there or not, but it might be a good idea if you joined us." Anya nodded her head and agreed. "Good, well, Tara, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**************

A/N: Yay. I love it when they find out it's a castle. So, nothing much to say about this chapter. Again I apologize for any mistakes. Hey, it's five in the morning. So, I have one more chapter to post then I'm going to bed. Toodles.


	5. Anyanka Slytherin vs Mr IHaveIssues

Dreams of Something Different

By jezebel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea

Reviews: I'd never say no to one

************************************************************************

Chapter Five: Anyanka Slytherin vs. Mr. I-Have-Issues

The walk up to Dumbledore's office was interesting to say the least. Tara kept asking questions about everything, like the moving pictures and staircases. Wesley tried his best to explain everything. Anya kept up a running commentary on how Hogwarts had changed from when it was first built and Spike kept talking about his days as a student there. 

            Finally they reached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office and Wesley gave the password, 'tootsie roll'. Tara gave a gasp when the gargoyle started to move and once again attached herself to Spike's arm. He of course started to grin.

            "You know, luv, last time I saw you, you were into girls. Shouldn't you be hanging on demon girl's arm, or am I just special?"

            Tara looked up at the vampire's grinning face, and then she gave a smirk worthy of Spike himself. "What, are you getting another cramp Spike? Or do you reserve those for Buffy only?" She then let go and started up the revolving staircase after the others. 

            Spike stood there in shock for a moment then followed everyone else. He shook his head. "Bloody Hell, who woulda' thought the chit had a sharp tongue."  He reached the office went and through the open door. Wesley stood off to the side with Anya. Tara was staring, wide eyed, at the décor of the office. Various adults, his guess would be the professors, were standing around. Albus Dumbledore stood smiling behind his desk.

            "Welcome William, now that everyone is here, I'm guessing that introductions would be in order. Everyone this is Miss Tara Maclay, William Malfoy-"

            "Actually Albus, I go by Spike now."

            "My apologies Spike, and they will be our new defense against the dark arts teachers."

            Tara went into shock. She'd be teaching a class about defense, with Spike. But, she wasn't good with defense, all she did was research and help Willow cast spells. Spike, as if sensing her worries, came to stand beside her. She didn't know why, but for some reason his presence comforted her. 

            Meanwhile, Dumbledore continued. "And this is our special guest for this year. She'll be in and out of classes, helping if she would like, but mainly just relaxing. I also think she might be up to helping us work against Voldemort."

            "But Albus, surely a young girl wouldn't stand a chance against You-Know-Who. And what gives her the right to just lounge about the castle interrupting our classes? Some people here do have jobs."

            Anya instantly reverted back to her old self. She walked over to the greasy man that had dared question her rights at Hogwarts. She then started her rant, accenting her points with a poke to his chest. "Listen here buddy, I have the same, if not more rights to be here then you do. What right do you have to be a greasy old bat that questions you're elders. You should bowing at my very presence and kissing the ground I walk on that you have a job here at all. Now tell me Mr. I-Have-Issues, who are you and what authority do you have in this school?"

            All the other teachers were staring at Anya in shock, Dumbledore was just smiling, and Wesley, Tara, and Spike just looked amused. The greasy man however, wasn't thrilled. He grabbed Anya's hand. "Desist that poking at once little girl. My name is Severus Snape and I'm the potions master here at Hogwarts. I'm also the Head of Slytherin house. Now I ask again, why are you here?" He gave her his best scowl that would make even the seventh years cower in fear. Anya however yanked her hand back and started to laugh.

            "Head of Slytherin huh, well, isn't that ironic. For your information, Snape, you won't hold that title any longer. As long as I'm here, you're just an everyday potions master. I am the new head of Slytherin and I'll poke you as much as I want to." She then poked Snape hard in the stomach. Anya then turned to Dumbledore. "Continue Albus, oh, and I was serious just now. I'm claiming my right as Head of Slytherin. If he's nice I'll allow him to assist me."  

            Snape looked ready to protest again, so Dumbledore held up his hand. "All right, I'll make the changes. If anyone has any concerns, please speak to me. Severus, this doesn't include you. I know you don't approve of our guest, or our other teachers, but I assure you they are all qualified. Now, everyone, I'd like to introduce Miss Anyanka Slytherin." All the other teachers went into shock and any protests that Snape had flew out the window. 

            Anya smiled victoriously. "Oh, I go by Anya now. Yes, Salazar Slytherin was my older brother.  I grew up here at Hogwarts and was also a student here."

            "But, you, how can you be alive?"

            "Oh, what's your name and authority here at Hogwarts? I don't plan on taking any of your positions, I'm just curious." She added that after seeing the elder witch's look.

            "Minverva McGonagall. I teach transfigurations, am the Gryffindor Head of House, and I'm also the deputy Headmistress." 

            Anya smiled. "Oh, good for you. Well, I was kind of a vengeance demon for over a thousand years. I'd curse unfaithful men, like boils on the penis, things like that. Then a couple of years ago my powers were taken away from me and I became human again. I fell in love and," At this point Anya was ready to burst into tears again. Wesley patted her back awkwardly and handed her a hanky. She gave him a small smile then turned back to McGonagall. "Sorry, the relationship just ended, very badly. He left me at the alter, dumbass. Well, so yeah, I decided to come back to my roots. Possibly heal my broken heart."

            After this story all the women in the room instantly became sympathetic. Most of the men were too, but they were also a little bit afraid. Sensing this, Dumbledore took over and finished the introductions. They met Professors Sinistra, Hooch, Sprout, Vector, Nelson, and Trelawny, though they weren't sure why the last one was qualified. They also were introduced to the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Charlie Weasley and Filch. Then they were told about the teaching procedures, the houses, the points, their pay, all the little details they needed to know. An hour later the meeting was finished and it was time to be taken to their rooms.

            "Alright, Wesley, since you seem to know them and have been such a good guide, I ask you to take them to their rooms. You will be living in the staff wing. Miss Anya, you too will have a room there since they are undoubtedly the nicest ones we have."

            "Um, Albus, I have a question."

            "Of course dearie."

            "Well, can I have my old room? You probably haven't even discovered it yet, but it's near the Slytherin rooms and with my new position as Head of Slytherin, it might be better for me to be close to the students. Also, I want to be comfortable and as the room was built especially for me, I want it."

            "Of course. If you can find it you're welcome to it. Just call the house elves if you need anything." Anya threw a 'ha ha I have more power then you' look at Snape, and then proceeded to follow Wesley, Tara, and Spike out of the office. Yup, it was good to be home.

*******************

A/N: Hee ,hee ,hee. I think that this is my favorite chapter so far. I absolutely love Anya when she gets like that. Okay, I have a question. Who do you want to see Anya paired up with? Tell me in your reviews. I'm not sure who I'd like, but I have a vague idea. Sorry about all/if any errors. If the spell check didn't pick it up, then I probably missed it. Okay, I'm gonna go to bed. It's five in the morning and I've been on all night. Now you might have to wait a bit until I start typing the next chapters. I have no idea when it will be done and I have quite a few other stories, but this one is one of my favorites. Nighty, Night! jezebel


	6. Spike Was A Hufflepuff!

Dreams of Something Different  
  
by jessebelle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Spike Was A Hufflepuff?!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They followed Wesley back through the halls of Hogwarts. Tara was silent, pondering her new position as DADA professor, with Spike. She still was in a bit of shock from up and leaving Sunnydale like she did and jet lag was starting to make it's presence known. Spike was also silent. He was thinking of all the situations where he could scare the kiddies by showing his gameface, letting them know that one of their new teachers was a vampire.  
  
Anya and Wesley, meanwhile, chatted comfortably as they led the others to their new rooms. The staff rooms were located all around the castle, mainly by the different common room entrances and near the occupant's classroom. Most of the rooms would magically change to fit it's owner and usually were located by the house they were in when they were at Hogwarts, or what house would suit them.  
  
It was a wonder that Wesley knew where to go, but he had been told beforehand what rooms would be made available. The first stop was Tara's room, the poor girl looked like she was going to drop. It had been decided that Tara was to be an honorary Gryffindor until she was sorted, that way they would have a new teacher in every house. They passed the Fat Lady and came to a stop in front of a portrait of a young lady that looked remarkably like Tara herself. When the girl saw it, her breath hitched and she grabbed Spike's arm again. When the vampire saw the color drain from Tara's face, he decided not to say anything. He had a pretty good guess of why she was reacting like this.  
  
Wesley stopped and looked from the portrait to Tara, and back again. Knowledge of who the woman was explained Tara's reaction. But there was still Anya, and tact was not even a word in her vocabulary.  
  
"Oh my god Tara, this women looks just like you. Do you know who it is?"  
  
Tara, still staring at the picture, nodded. "Y-yeah. Sh-she's my m-m-mother."  
  
"Miss Maclay, I'm terribly sorry, I don't think Dumbledore knew how much the picture would affect you. I'm sure he can change it, but you'll have to keep it for at least a day or so."  
  
"N-no, I like it, I don't have many pictures of her, especially when she was younger. It was just a shock." She kept her hold on Spike, but loosened it a bit.  
  
"Alright, the password is Livinia."   
  
Once Wesley said the password, Tara's mother's name, the portrait opened and a brightly lit common room was revealed. The color scheme of the room was soft, with pale pinks, blues, purples, yellows, and greens. Candles were on many of the surfaces. The walls were white marble. On the right wall, French doors led to a balcony that overlooked the grounds. A fire was already burning in the pink, granite fireplace. There were freshly cut flowers on the end tables and on the desk which was against the left wall. There were bookshelves on either side of the desk, filled with books. In a half circle around the fireplace were two high-backed chairs and a comfortable looking couch. A staircase leading to the bathroom, guest room, and Tara's bedroom was across from the entrance. It was a very girly room and was also perfect for Tara.  
  
The witch stared in awe at her new room. It was gorgeous and definitely matched her tastes. "This is really for me?"  
  
Wesley smiled. "Yes, it's yours. How about we show you where Spike and Anya's rooms are tomorrow. I can imagine the jet lag must be getting to you."  
  
Gratefully Tara nodded and let go of Spike's arm. She smiled at him apologetically when he rose an eyebrow. "Sorry Spike. Wesley, pleasure meeting you and thank you for everything. I hope we'll get a chance to get to know each other more. Anya, I'm glad you're here. Don't give any thought to you-know-who and if you need anything I'm here." She gave the former demon, now witch, a hug and smiled at the group as the portrait shut. When they were all gone she made it to the couch before falling into a comforting, restful sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next stop was Spike's room near the Hufflepuff common room. They arrived to a picture of a young boy in a Hufflepuff uniform, working on something with the utmost concentration. He had sandy blonde hair and wire-rimmed glasses falling down his nose. The boy was working by candle light and by the looks of the background of the painting and the style of clothes the boy was wearing, the portrait was done sometime in the 1800's.   
  
Spike saw the painting and gave an audible groan. He turned to a smiling Wesley. "Hey mate, can I change my painting too?" He looked a little bit hopeful.  
  
"Sorry Spike, but this painting was brought here on Dumbledore's orders. Filch had to find it in storage and everything." Wesley was clearly enjoying the look that was on Spike's features. He knew exactly why Spike didn't like the picture.  
  
Anya was carefully studying the portrait in wonder. Why would a little Hufflepuff be guarding a vampire's rooms? The boy looked familiar and it took her a moment before her eyes widened and she turned to Spike. "Oh my God, that's you!"  
  
Spike turned away in embarrassment. The boy in the picture, Spike's younger, human self, choose that moment to look up and acknowledge the guests. "Oh, hello, I'm William. Do any of you happen to know another word for splendor or radiating light? I'm working on a poem of mine." The boy's voice was high and prepubescent, his accent was crisp, more refined, and a lot different from Spike's. William looked at Spike wearily then turned to Wesley and Anya for an answer.   
  
However it was Spike who came up with the answer automatically. "Effulgent." William nodded his thanks, then went back to his poem. Anya looked at Spike and tried to hold in the giggles, but they put up a mean fight and escaped. Spike looked at her and glared. "What?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Hufflepuff? Effulgent?" Then she started laughing again.  
  
Spike would have blushed if he had been able, but instead ignored the laughing Anya and turned to Wesley. "What's the password?"  
  
Wesley looked to Anya, who was gradually calming down, to Spike before answering. "It's bloodlust. Feel free to change it after we're gone."  
  
Spike nodded and turned to, himself. "Ey, mate, drop the quill and open up."  
  
William looked up again. "Password?"  
  
"Bloodlust."   
  
The portrait swung open and Spike stepped into his rooms. Like Tara he had much of the same layout. Stairs leading to the bedrooms and bathroom, fireplace burning, couches and a few chairs all about. A desk, the same one from the portrait actually, was along the left wall and there was only one bookshelf. The colors were dark, reds and blacks.   
  
There were no French doors, but instead a wall that had weapons of all kinds arranged on it. A mat was on the floor and in one corner was a dummy, the other a punching bag that hung from the ceiling. He had his own little training space. The walls and floor were stone, and wouldn't look out of place in the dungeons. Lighted candles were the only light source, but they were just enough for a vampire. All in all, Spike thought the room was great. When he had entered, the portrait had closed and he assumed that Demon girl and Watcher Jr. had left. It still being night and him being a vampire, he wasn't ready for bed quite yet. He made sure there were a few stakes in his duster and he grabbed a wicked looking axe from his new collection. Then he left silently to patrol the forbidden forest. A spot of violence was exactly what he needed before going to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*After the portrait closed in Anya and Wesley's faces, they started to walk to the dungeons. Anya really didn't need Wesley to show her there, but the ex watcher found himself enjoying the former demon's company. Also, he wanted to see where her rooms were located, but only for an emergency of course, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.  
  
Anya didn't mind her escort and kept up a conversation on how Hogwarts changed from her days. When they were finally down in the dungeons, Anya led Wesley passed the potions classroom and the Slytherin common room entrance. Wesley found himself getting colder and a little more nervous as they went deeper and deeper into the heart of the dungeons. It seemed like forever, but in reality was only a little while, when they came to a portrait that looked out of place on the barren walls.  
  
It was of a little girl. Her hair was almost black and was hanging loosely over her shoulders. She wore a witch's robe that was Slytherin green. She was sitting on the lap of a smiling Salazar Slytherin and she was laughing. Wesley guessed that the young girl was Anya.  
  
The picture didn't ask for a password, or move at all for that matter. Anya saw the confusion that marred Wesley's features and explained. "That's me when I was four or five. That picture was taken the day they opened Hogwarts. At the time I was a little frightened of the moving portraits so Sal got me a muggle one. It was before he started hating muggleborns."  
  
Wesley nodded at the new information. Anya walked right up to the portrait, smiled at the sight of her brother, then walked right through it. Wesley paused for a moment before coming to the conclusion that it was a portal, like platform nine and three quarters, and followed. He ran into the portrait and bounced back on his butt, the portrait was solid. He quickly jumped up and dusted himself off when Anya's head came back through the portrait, replacing the head of her younger self.  
  
"Oh, Wesley, I hope you didn't try to come after me. Sal didn't like the idea of boys in my rooms besides himself, so he put up a blocking spell. I tried to take it off, but it's permanent. Rowena helped me out and added a different entranceway for guys, though. It's right by the entrance to the Slytherin common room."  
  
Oh. "Um, no, I was just about to though. Well, good evening Anya, I'll see you in the morning." He nodded his head and left for his own rooms on the other side of the castle.  
  
Anya had seen his fall and grinned at the knowledge that he was trying to hide it from her. She ducked back into her rooms and looked around at her childhood home.  
  
The walls were stone, as was the floor and most rooms in the dungeons. Torches lined the walls giving the room a warm glow. The fireplace had magically lit and was taking the cold out of the room. The color scheme was different shades of green, ranging from hunter green to mint. Muggle pictures adorned the walls. Most of them were portraits of Anya, showing herself from birth to the age of eighteen. Others showed her and her brother, her younger siblings, their parents, pictures of her friends, and a few of her with the other three founders. One she especially liked was a portrait of her and Godric.   
  
Sal had hated the fact that she and Godric had gotten along. Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't meant to be friends, but Anya and Godric had hung out when Sal was busy or when Anya wanted an adventure. That's why Sal had also warded her room against Gryffindors. Rowena had invented the other entrance for that reason more than the anti-guy charm. Anya had gotten along with Helga and Rowena also. They'd been like her older sisters. Yeah, she'd gotten along with all of the founders famously. She wondered whether they'd discovered all of their hidden passageways or secret chambers yet. She'd have to ask Dumbledore tomorrow when she discussed her new position as head of Slytherin and her new duties. Hopefully taking on all this responsibility was worth the humiliation that that cranky bat, Snape had felt. Man that guy needed to get laid. Too bad he wasn't her type, she could have helped him out. 


	7. An Uneventful Breakfast

Dreams of Something Different

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Seven: An Uneventful Breakfast

          The next morning, Tara woke up on the couch in her common room. She now had a stiff neck. She decided to go visit her new bedroom. She walked up the stairs and opened the first door. It was the bathroom. Okay, it was a royal bathroom. Everything was a pale, pink marble. There was a huge swimming pool, or maybe it was the bath, in the center of the room. Tons of taps surrounded it and she was itching to try them all out. There was a huge shower in the far left corner of the room that she didn't go explore further. Two stalls were on the right side of the room. A place to do her hair and make up, along with the sink, was next to the shower. A huge, elegant mirror hung above it. There were a few paintings on the walls and most were of flowery fields and other beautiful scenes. There was one though, that was of her mother. Looking at it she watched as a younger Livinia was carefree and having fun with her friends by the lake. She wished she could have known her mother back then.

          Pulling herself out of her depression, Tara left the bathroom to find her bedroom. It was right next door. The room was a mix of pale greens and blues. A large four poster bed stood in the right corner of the room. There was a door opposite of it that led to a huge walk in closet. All of Tara's clothes were hung up neatly, and all of Tara's other things were placed away. There was no need to unpack. There was a vanity on the left wall and all of her hair products and make up was placed there, very neatly. Everything was in its place exactly where Tara would have put it herself. There was a book case and another desk in the room, along with an armoire. The windows were open and she could smell the sweet morning outside. There were a few pictures on the walls and she was happy to see that her picture of the entire Scooby gang was beside her bed. Fresh flowers were on the desk.

          She quickly picked out an outfit to wear and got dressed. After locating her shoes, her stomach rumbled and she realized she'd have to find the great hall if she wanted breakfast. She took one last look around before climbing down the stairs and exiting the common room. She quickly realized she had no idea where to go. Tara was saved, however, by a certain blonde vampire that was heading her way.

          "Mornin' Glinda. Need help finding the Great Hall?"

          "Um, yeah. This place is huge."

          "I know. How bout you let me escort you." He held out his arm. Raising an eyebrow, she took it. They walked mostly in silence, except when Spike explained ways to not get lost. The entered the Great Hall to see all of the other teachers chatting merrily, except Snape. Anya and Wesley were already there and conversing in hushed tones. They made their way over to them and sat down. 

          "Hello Anya, Wesley."         

          "Tara, wonderful to see you. I trust you remembered your way?"

          "Um, not exactly, Spike had to show me." Wesley smiled at her.      

          "Well, it might take a while, but you'll get used to it. My advice, leave earlier."

          "Thanks Wesley."

          Both Tara and Wesley looked to Anya and Spike. After realizing that the two were talking about their glory days, they decided to just eat silently. 

          Tara had jumped a bit when the food appeared. That had resulted in her first glimpse of the enchanted ceiling. Her stunned reaction resulted in a bit of laughter. Halfway through the meal, Spike noticed her grimace every time she turned her head. He then started to massage her shoulders. This caused a look between Dumbledore and McGonagall, but no one notice. It was suggested by the headmaster that someone show Tara around more and after they were done, Spike and Tara left the hall. They left in their wake a group of knowing adults. Anya and Wesley just smiled.

*************

A/N: Sorry for the uneventful ness of this chapter. I'll try to post more soon. I promise that things will definitely become more interesting, especially when I bring in another familiar face. Hope that you aren't too bored.

jessebelle


End file.
